


【BatFamily┃逆序羅賓】Withdrawal symptom（上）

by Claria



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claria/pseuds/Claria
Summary: 提姆‧德雷克失蹤了一個月，最後他們在醫院找到他們的紅羅賓。
Kudos: 30





	【BatFamily┃逆序羅賓】Withdrawal symptom（上）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC屬於我，人物屬於DC。  
> Tim中心，無CP提及。
> 
> 私設部分  
> -達米安獨立後在布魯德海文開始他的英雄生涯。  
> -杰森未曾死亡，已單飛。

1.  
  
一個月前，紅羅賓在高譚黑幫臥底行動結束了。布魯斯收到犯罪證據和犯案計劃書後，立即著手處理並在三天後的米勒港邊將其一網打盡。按照蝙蝠電腦上的計劃，當蝙蝠俠將犯人們交給戈登，紅羅賓便會在燈塔向他打暗號，並繼續在組織內尋找漏網之魚，但此時他看向燈塔，上頭並沒有任何光線，開啟熱源顯示器後，蝙蝠俠發現上頭甚至沒站著人。  
  
蝙蝠俠在面罩下皺起眉頭，他在眾人的注意力都被鬧騰的犯人們吸引時悄悄離開，一上蝙蝠車，他便開啟通話頻道，向坐在蝙蝠電腦前的管家說：「阿爾弗雷德，定位紅羅賓。」  
  
「老爺，事實上，提姆少爺在半小時前傳送一封『不甚緊急』的訊息到蝙蝠洞。」阿爾弗雷德的聲音停頓了下，接著他以平靜的語氣，將提姆的訊息唸出來，「布魯斯，計劃很成功。我已經把準備離開高譚的黑幫高層都送進警局了，罪證都在我給你的檔案中。很抱歉，我沒有依照約定出現在燈塔，我有我的難處，望你體諒。對了，我需要一段假期，我不確定自己需要多長時間的休息，但我確定，在我休假的這段期間，董事會該由你去了，一定要到，就算在會議上睡覺也勝過沒去，那群董事城府極深，你在場的話，他們不至於太猖狂。不用擔心我，更不用花費心思找我，達米安和杰森絕對不會知道我在哪，我休息夠了就會回去。」  
  
沉默了下，蝙蝠俠驅車駛向蝙蝠洞，並向他的管家道：「提姆的追蹤器呢？」  
  
「已經被破壞了。」  
  
意料之內。蝙蝠俠嘆了口氣，確認訊息確實來自於紅羅賓的通訊器後，他並沒有放下心的感覺。他有過四個羅賓，而提摩西·德雷克是在其中最像他的，他知道紅羅賓不可能無緣無故消失，但他如果想離開，就沒有人找得到他。  
  
因為他是個好學徒，蝙蝠洞的反追蹤系統早就被他摸透了，蝙蝠俠又怎麼能依靠系統去追蹤他優秀的學生？雖然心裡不安，但蝙蝠俠也只能靜靜等待紅羅賓自己回到蝙蝠洞。  
  
然後他們再也沒看見紅羅賓。  
  
2.  
  
安全屋的家用電話響起時，著實把杰森嚇了一大跳。  
  
在他終於爬升到二位數的安全屋當中，只有這裡有一個家用電話，而且頻道是加密的，除非是安裝機台的紅羅賓，不然沒有人——紅羅賓！  
  
杰森從沙發上跳起來，趕緊把電話接起來，「提姆——」  
  
「喂，你是艾登·葛林的家人嗎？這裡是高譚慈善總醫院，你的家人在急診區，我想他需要你們的幫助。」  
  
艾登·葛林，杰森連想都不用想就知道這是提姆百萬個化名的其中一個。他答應後馬上掛斷電話，看了眼時間，杰森推估此時的布魯斯正帶著迪克夜巡，阿爾弗雷德在蝙蝠洞中協助他倆，要他們馬上就到醫院是不可能的，但他需要一個成年人為提姆的事做主——人選只有一個。  
  
他二話不說立刻拿起通訊器，向達米安發了訊息，當杰森風塵僕僕來到醫院時，達米安正好駕車到醫院門前，他們碰頭後焦急地跑進急診區，感謝蝙蝠俠的訓練，他們根本不需要詢問護理站，幾秒鐘內就在人群中找到在病床上呼呼大睡的提姆。  
  
接到消息馬上從布魯德海文趕回高譚的達米安看著提姆安穩的睡顏，怒火燒得他面色極其不善，要不是這裡是醫院，而他們還有秘密身分得顧及，達米安一定會把提姆叫起來打一場三天三夜不止息的架。  
  
當一旁的護理師注意到並靠近他們時，達米安和杰森迅速戴上口罩，身為韋恩家的孩子，他們很少在鏡頭前露面，但也不是從沒出現過，尤其是身為長子的達米安。護理師到他們身邊，確認過他們的身份後，替他們喊來負責的醫師。醫師拿著提姆——艾登·葛林——的病歷，向他們解釋道：「這孩子是倒在路邊被送過來的，在高譚市的街道昏厥，沒有被搶都稱得上幸運，顯然今天幸運女神特別眷顧他，讓他遇到善良的人，為他叫了救護車。」  
  
醫師走到達米安和杰森的對側，並指著提姆手背上的靜脈留置針，「他剛到醫院時非常躁動，評估後整體反應很像戒斷症狀。躁動期間，雖然他大致上都能配合檢查，但他有非常嚴重的......自傷行為，所以我們幫他打上鎮靜劑。我必須提醒你們，我們用了很大的劑量才讓他睡著，無論他對什麼上了癮，千萬別讓他再繼續往自己的血管注東西。」  
  
「血管？」達米安挑起眉，「他身上有針孔？」  
  
「雖然很不明顯，但是沒錯，我們在他身上發現針孔，就在他的前臂。」醫師伸出手，想將提姆彎曲的手拉直，但當醫師快碰到提姆時，提姆依然閉著眼睛，另一隻手卻以迅雷不及掩耳之速抓向醫師，達米安眼明手快地伸手擋在提姆的既行路徑中間，讓提姆抓住自己的手腕。  
  
「這孩子怎麼回事？」醫師扶正自己的眼鏡，站直自己被嚇得一偏的身體，「這已經是最大劑量的鎮靜劑了，他......」  
  
「艾登向來淺眠。」杰森馬上回答：「謝謝您，醫師，我們會負責照顧他。」  
  
「......事實上，也不用太久。」醫師退後一步，他心中覺得這家人有一種說不上來的奇怪之處，但又無法具體指出，「他的檢驗報告出來了。雖然我們懷疑他有戒斷症狀，但他的報告結果都為陰性。待會護理師會來拔除靜脈留置針，他醒了之後，去批價完就可以帶他離開了。」  
  
達米安點點頭，醫生看了他們一眼，便向其他床的患者走去。杰森死死盯著提姆的睡臉，張張嘴想說些什麼，卻被達米安搶先一步。  
  
「杰森，拔針。」達米安用另外一支手反握住提姆的手腕，並將他的手壓在床上，避免提姆掙扎，「別再裝睡了，『艾登』。快點把眼睛睜開，我不想再用這個蠢名字叫你第二次。」  
  
「提姆？」杰森一邊俐落地將針拔除——基礎醫學處置是蝙蝠家族的必修課——一邊不敢置信地說：「你醒著嗎？」  
  
閉著眼睛的提姆大大地嘆了口氣。他放棄似地睜開眼睛，看上去非常疲憊，眼睛卻彎彎地像個半月般笑著。他用責怪的眼神看向杰森，「嘿，小紅，你居然背叛我，我以為你會自己一個人過來。帶上法外者或少年正義聯盟都比帶這個大麻煩還要好上幾百倍。」  
  
正在用不知從何處拿來酒精棉片和醫療用膠帶幫提姆止住靜脈血的杰森沒好氣地翻了個白眼，「我不介意把老頭子一起帶過來。」  
  
「敬謝不敏。」提姆馬上回答，他在杰森和達米安的視線下扶著床緣坐起身子，等待頭暈的感覺漸漸消失後才緩緩站起身。  
  
看著等待他的兩人，提姆無辜地眨眨眼睛，「我猜你們不會讓我回去我的安全屋？」  
  
「當然不可能！」杰森瞪了一眼提姆，但還是走到提姆身邊，讓這個病號搭把手。  
  
3.  
  
好吧，他真的沒料到最後會變成這樣。  
  
面對眾人目光時，提姆下意識瑟縮了下。此時的他坐在蝙蝠洞的醫用床位上，他前面站著杰森、芭芭拉和史蒂芬妮，還穿著羅賓服的迪克正抱著他的腰死活不放手，而幾公尺外，摘下蝙蝠面罩的布魯斯坐在蝙蝠電腦前，閱讀提姆的體檢報告，達米安也站在那邊，阿爾弗雷德則離開蝙蝠洞，將提姆房間內的床單被褥換新，以讓他馬上就可以在自己的房間休息。  
  
「我覺得你該先把衣服換下來。」提姆一手摸著迪克的頭髮，另一隻手繞到自己身後，把迪克手裡的追蹤器奪下，「這個東西我就沒收了。」  
  
「嘿！」迪克抬起頭來，不滿地說：「要是你不準備離開，讓我放個追蹤器又不會怎麼樣！」  
  
「別學布魯斯跟達米安，這對你沒好處。」  
  
「提姆，迪克說得沒錯。」芭芭拉揉揉雙目眉間，「沒有你的這段時間我們都過得糟透了，包括布魯斯跟達米安。他們日以繼夜地在找你，你不能突然出現，然後無聲無息地消失，這對我們任何人來說都不公平。」  
  
「芭芭拉。」將追蹤器扔回迪克手裡，提姆無奈地說：「我每三天就會發訊息回蝙蝠洞，告訴你們我沒事。」  
  
史蒂芬妮狠狠瞪著提姆，聲調高昂，「你認為這就夠了？你是我們的家人，不是韋恩家的假釋犯！」  
  
「好吧，對不起，我錯了。」聽見史蒂芬妮的語氣洋溢著憤怒，提姆舉高雙手做投降貌，「我很抱歉，但我真的有苦衷，而且我也安然無事地回來了，這不很好嗎？」  
  
「你的身體是不是沒事，還要我說了算。」布魯斯打斷了小鳥們嘰嘰喳喳的對話，他掃視一圈孩子們，最後只留下達米安和提姆，其他孩子都被趕上樓去了。  
  
「你該慶幸他們使用的是免疫酵素分析法。」布魯斯走近提姆，他剛剛替提姆抽了血，也剪了幾搓頭髮，而很幸運的，他在那些頭髮其中的幾根裡發現海洛因的成分，「你打算解釋一下嗎？」  
  
「不過是獲取情報的必要過程而已，我們都知道這沒什麼大不了，布魯斯。」提姆聳聳肩，他的語氣平淡，好像在談論晚餐的菜色般毫無起伏。而這種想要輕鬆帶過的態度讓達米安冷笑一聲，「是沒什麼大不了，只不過讓你整整一個月都不敢回莊園而已。」  
  
「達米安——」  
  
「至少我會記得通知布魯斯，告訴他我沒事，不像某人去了布魯德海文後就音訊全無，還要弟弟親自去找人。」  
  
「提姆——」  
  
「我想你是回來騙嗎啡的吧？找時間受重傷，合理化自己吸毒的事實，告訴我，搞到幾包海洛因對紅羅賓來說很困難嗎？」  
  
「就是這樣我才不想讓你『親自』接我回來，真不懂為什麼杰森第一個想到的是你，而不是——」  
  
「夠了。」布魯斯沉聲道，長年執行這聲音所發出的命令，使兩人在聽見布魯斯刻意壓低的聲線時都閉上嘴巴，並將視線重新放回蝙蝠洞的主人身上。  
  
布魯斯嘆了口氣，並走到提姆面前，拍拍他的肩膀，「你可以告訴我的。」  
  
「......」提姆看著布魯斯的眼睛，張了張口，什麼也說不出來。  
  
最後他們都被趕上樓了。布魯斯留在蝙蝠洞合成提姆需要的口服美沙酮，而他倆也一同走向廚房，提姆不鹹不淡地看了眼跟在自己後頭的達米安，逕自翻出迪克的麥片，想用這個來湊合一頓，卻不想他打開冰箱時，看見裡頭放著一份千層麵和蔬菜濃湯。  
  
看來有人在他回來前先把消息告訴阿爾弗雷德，好讓他有時間為自己準備一頓宵夜。提姆眨眨眼睛，再挺直腰桿想問達米安時，卻發現達米安已經從廚房門口消失了。  
  
難不成達米安是怕他找不到東西吃，才跟著他走到廚房？  
  
「......多管閒事。」提姆嘟嚷道，只不過是幾劑海洛因，還不至於讓他連這種小事都做不到。當他熱好千層麵和濃湯，並將它們放在桌上時，提姆盯著濃湯，想到方才自己拿出麥片時達米安欲言又止的樣子，心裡不住好笑。  
  
上次這麼放鬆地吃飯是在什麼時候？他已經記不清了。算上臥底的日子，他有整整四個月沒回來韋恩宅，而臥底時，就連吃飯也要時時警戒，以免有人衝出來往自己的腦袋開槍。  
  
提姆是個聰明人，而這不僅僅是指他的智商，他能把自己所有社會角色都扮演得很好，扮演一名黑幫成員時，提姆像一條蛇般狡猾靈活，適度揭露自己能獲取信任，也讓他在黑幫中的地位迅速竄升。作為臥底而言，地位上升是件好事，他也樂見其成，但當他看見那劑海洛因和黑幫首領的微笑時，提姆一瞬間如墜冰窖，冷汗浸濕了他的襯衫，他面上無懼，但心裡早已慌亂不已。他在黑幫派對裡被注射海洛因，強烈的嘔吐感讓他一度想放棄臥底，他在皮革沙發裡顫抖，眼前的幻覺快要把他逼瘋，那些快樂、鮮活的色彩壓抑著他的中樞神經傳達訊息，他的手腳不聽使喚，思考也變得錯亂，最後他以一些微弱的理智撐下來了，他沒有說出任何不該說的。  
  
但他覺得自己快不行了。  
  
施打海洛因伴隨而來的是上癮的症狀，那些焦慮、噁心、搔癢乃至失眠都讓他沒辦法停止，但這不是主要原因，蝙蝠家的精神還沒那麼脆弱，只是那時的他在幫派中站得還不穩，上頭很欣賞他，卻害怕他失控，海洛因是上頭用來控制他的手段，為表忠誠，他得欣然接受。  
  
在任務結束後，他替自己弄來了一些美沙酮，並在一處沒有告訴過其他人的安全屋裡休憩，提姆讓以前被威脅運毒的男孩替自己跑腿買些生活必須用品，但只允許男孩將東西放在提姆所在樓層的電梯門口，下次男孩來送貨時，電梯門口的花瓶下便會壓著貨款和小費。  
  
提姆很感謝男孩沒有報警，他每天都被自己的戒斷症狀搞得焦頭爛額，高純度海洛因讓美沙酮沒有起到它應有的作用，他依然渾身發冷，反胃嘔吐，綜合其他的症狀，他每天吃的藥物不勝其數，包含抗焦慮藥物、止痛藥、止暈止痛還有肌肉鬆弛劑，戒斷症狀最嚴重的七天內，他就靠著藥物和自身強大的精神素質挺過來了，而接下來症狀轉向輕症，他已經可以不再服用那些亂七八糟的藥品，僅靠美沙酮就可以停止自己厭食和失眠的頻率，就像現在——提姆舀起最後一口濃湯放進嘴裡，胃被填滿的感覺讓他舒服得吁出一口氣，他的行李已經被阿爾弗雷德拿上樓，他只需要洗個舒服的澡，回到房間，把門鎖上，在柔軟的大床上睡到自然醒就行了。  
  
但現實總是事與願違，他早該知道的。  
  
第五次因為惡夢和不自覺冷顫而驚醒時，提姆抹去臉上的淚痕，看了一眼時鐘。很好，現在才三點，美沙酮和海洛因都是嗎啡類，而嗎啡類會讓快速動眼期時長下降，讓他的總睡眠時數下降許多，也讓他容易驚醒，難以得到完整的睡眠週期。  
  
但這不是他經歷過最糟的睡眠，當他合併吃著鎮靜劑與安眠藥時的睡眠品質才是最糟的，提姆盯著時鐘半晌，最後抽了幾張紙巾，擤了擤鼻子，翻身繼續嘗試入眠。  
  
窗外的動靜在後半夜變得極其安靜，像是終於要放過提姆般，風聲和總是沙沙作響的樹葉終於消停，提姆逐漸聽不到自己的心跳聲，他的呼吸平穩，生理性的淚水也沒再往外冒，在朦朧之間，他似乎聽見窗戶被輕輕打開，有人躡手躡腳地爬上他的床，鑽進他的被窩，取代他懷裡的抱枕，提姆皺了皺眉頭，本是想睜開眼睛看看這位不速之客是誰，怎奈何身邊的氣息太過熟悉而令人安心，他甚至沒能對這個人起任何一丁點的敵意。  
  
算了，提姆疲憊地想著，揉揉懷裡這顆毛茸茸的腦袋後就繼續睡了。  
  
結果就是，當他舒舒服服地睡到自然醒，一睜眼就發現懷裡窩著一隻穿睡衣的小藍鳥，更重要的是－－今天是平日，現在已經——天啊，快十一點了。  
  
「迪克！你怎麼——我的天啊，布魯斯會殺了我。」提姆從床上一躍而起，他把還昏昏欲睡的迪克拎進浴室，自己則將房門打開，搖鈴讓阿爾弗雷德快些過來。  
  
等迪克從提姆的浴室出來時，阿爾弗雷德已經備好迪克的制服和書包在門口等著了。迪克看著頂著一頭亂髮的提姆，竟還能笑著對提姆說：「嗨，早安，我昨天怕你睡不著，所以我就——」  
  
「不用擔心，我睡得很好。」提姆揉揉自己發脹的太陽穴，覺得自己需要沖個澡。他在迪克在房內準備換衣服時就進了浴室沖澡，當他穿著浴袍出來時，迪克已經去上下午的課了，而房內此時出現一個真正的不速之客。  
  
「達米安。」提姆看見坐在自己書桌前的青年，忍不住嘆了口氣，「你們不會是怕我走怕到要輪流監視我吧？」  
  
「那是迪克提出的計畫，我沒有採用。」達米安用他的綠色眼睛看著提姆，並指著放在床頭櫃上的鐵盤，「美沙酮。」  
  
「噢，謝謝，我待會兒吃。」提姆禮貌性地道謝，卻發現達米安依然沒有離開的意思，只是沉默地盯著他。提姆挑眉，「怎麼？要盯著我吃完藥？」  
  
「不，我不擔心這個。」達米安撐著臉頰，「剛才迪克傳了訊息給我，告訴我你昨天睡得還不錯。」  
  
「所以？」  
  
「所以，迪克準備喊上杰森，輪班睡你床。」  
  
「你跟他們說了我的情況？」  
  
「杰森早就知道了，你該感謝多嘴的醫師。」達米安不屑地哼笑，彷彿在嘲笑提姆此時才想著要隱瞞般，「我和杰森對迪克隻字未提，也許他覺得你在臥底時受了什麼心理創傷，想要用親情的力量把你治好。」  
  
停頓兩秒，達米安又補上一句，「而且還挺有用的，不是嗎？」  
  
「所以呢，杰森答應了嗎？」  
  
「我不清楚，但在你表現正常以前，迪克是不可能讓你一個人睡覺的。」  
  
「......我現在逃走還來得及嗎？」就算獨自面對黑幫也無所畏懼的紅羅賓此時痛苦地哀嚎道。


End file.
